minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Better than Furnaces
This mod is a blatant copy of Better than Wolves, so it should be deleted! is a deconstruction of the smelting system in the vanilla Minecraft. Because, really, if you can MELT STONE and CONVERT ORES INTO USABLE METAL in your furnaces, do you expect it to be able to cook food without leaving charred food all over the inside? Oh, and there are a few new items, blocks, mobs, and biomes in this mod, too. :3 One more thing: Lava cannot be used in the vanilla furnace anymore. Sorry! Getting Started So, when you go and start a new world, some of the first things you will need to start a new survival world are gather wood, make a pickaxe, get stone, find sand and make it to sandstone, and gather some dirt. Yes, you heard me. Dirt. Why do you need sandstone and dirt? Because two of the new blocks added use sandstone and dirt in their crafting recipes! They are the oven and the charcoal pit, respectively. Making an Oven 37895.png|How to make one. The oven takes up the furnaces cooking functionality. It is crafted from eight sandstone in a frame like the Furnace's. Basically, you place it down, and you put meat, doughs (I'll explain that later.), what have you, in it, and some fuel, and right-click with a stack of sticks in your hand until it starts glowing. It can convert raw meats into cooked meats, convert doughs into bread and cake, and convert cactus into green dye. Oh, and it can act as a poor man's kiln, as it can convert clay blocks into hardened clay, but can't do anything else involving ceramics. Charcoal 37896.png|How to make a Charcoal Pit. The charcoal pit allows you to char logs into charcoal. It's made with eight dirt in the same formation as the oven and the furnace. You place it down, fill it up with logs by right-clicking with a stack of logs in your hand, and right-click with a stick until it makes a smoke particle effect. Then, you let it sit for about ten minutes, and all of the logs you put in should be charred! Oh, and it can only be filled with 16 logs at a time. You're in the Dough Now! Now, let's get to baking! Now, using the vanilla crafting recipe for bread doesn't make bread anymore. Instead, it makes six flour. Flour doesn't have any use except for making doughs. Oh, and to make bread, you need to have a bucket. (Don't worry, you can make wooden buckets using a recipe similar to the vanilla bowl, but with three sticks on the top of the crafting grid. :P) Fill your bucket with water and place it in the oven. The oven will boil the water and make salt. (You'll get to keep the bucket.) Now, in your workbench, put one pile of flour in each corner of the grid, put one salt pile in all of the slots in between the flour piles, and put a brown mushroom in the center (for the yeast), and you will make bread dough. Put that in the oven and let it sit, and you'll get bread! Now for cake... For that, you'll need to make cake batter, using the vanilla recipe (except you replace the wheat with flour *awesomefacing*), then place that in the oven, and there's your lie cake! For when you get More Advanced Now that you've gotten up to the part of the game where you can make iron, NOW you can make that furnace! How do you do that? The vanilla way, of course! You'll also need to find either an Extreme Hills biome (where granite can be found in large boulders), or a Pluton biome (where granite replaces stone) in order to make a kiln. Smelt that Iron! Now that you've made your furnace, you can go ahead and start smelting metals. Just do it the vanilla way. But, wait! Why is that ingot black? Easy. Iron has been retextured to be a lot darker, because iron is that colour in real life. :P Other than that, not much has changed from vanilla smelting. :P Ceramics? In MY Minecraft? It's more likely than you'd think. If you've gone to a Pluton biome, you'll find out that the stone is redder and cannot be mined with a wooden pickaxe. That's because it's granite. Granite has to be mined with a stone or better pickaxe. Put eight granite in the shape of the furnace recipe, and you get a kiln! Using that kiln, you can convert sand and red sand into glass, convert clay balls into bricks, and convert dirt into bricks, too. So, that's it for that part of the mod. Making Steel You see? This is a copy of Better than Wolves! It should be deleted! Steel is kind of a mid-way between iron and diamond. Before you ask, no. You cannot find steel ore. For steel, you need to make a special furnace specifically for converting iron to pig iron. That is the Blast Furnace. Oh, and steel is now required for advancing to the diamond level of tools, because gone are the days when you could get diamonds from iron pickaxes! The Blast Furnace 37897.png|Building a Crucible. Ah... the Blast Furnace... This massive structure of stone bricks is as dangerous as it is essential. In order to build it, you must first upgrade your furnace to a crucible. How do you do that? Put blocks of iron in the edges of your workbench, and put a vanilla furnace in the centre. There's your crucible! It can do all the ordinary functions of a vanilla furnace, but it also makes steel. Wait, first you need to do something... Construction In order to use your crucible, you must build the rest of the blast furnace, first. You HAVE to use standard stone bricks for this construct, not cracked, mossy, or chiseled. So... 2014-01-02_13.33.02.png|First, build this structure out of stone bricks. 2014-01-02_13.33.20.png|Increase the edges of the platform by 1 metre in height. (Just pretend the coal block is your crucible, okay?) 2014-01-02_13.34.15.png|Continue building until you get something that looks like this. 2014-01-02_13.34.28.png|Lastly, place an iron bar in the central hole, and there you are! A completed blast furnace! However, you don't HAVE to use iron bars. If you want to use your blast furnace for more... insidious means, you can use a trapdoor. >w< Using your Blast Furnace Firstly, you cannot insert your iron through the crucible! That's right, you have to drop it down the hole you filled in with the bars. Don't worry, it'll fit. :3 Now, put your coal, charcoal, or coal blocks into the furnace through the CRUCIBLE, and there you go. One working blast furnace! While it's active, the insides will be filled with molten iron (basically lava with a darker texture), so don't go in! You'll get flame-broiled! Also, sparks (the particle effects used by lava) will pop off like crazy during the smelting process, and air will be rapidly sucked in, creating a whooshing noise, so you can tell that it's working through means other than looking down that chimney. After about ten seconds, any iron you chucked in there will be cooled and converted into pig iron ingots. Why is it called pig iron if it has nothing to do with pigs? :S Anyhoo, you can pick up your pig iron from the crucible, and take it to a vanilla furnace, where you can convert it into steel. This is a long and tedious process, and it can only be done with coal or coal blocks. Then, pick up your steel, and make stuff out of it! Stats of Steel Steel tools can be used 850 times before they break. Steel tools do the same damage as the vanilla diamond tools, which have been buffed by 1HP. Steel armour provides 18 points of armour. Helmets have 250 uses, breastplates have 360 uses, greaves have 325 uses, and sabatons have 285 uses. Biomes Better than Furnaces adds in a few new biomes in addition to new blocks. I'll talk about them here. :p Pluton A mountainous area similar to the Extreme Hills biome, but has less grass, and sparse tree generation. Also, granite replaces stone. Volcano A firey realm of mountains and great tears in the ground. Most caverns here are actually magma chambers, which are completely filled with lava! A new stone block that can be mined as fast as Netherrack, but can be picked up with any tier of pickaxe, called basalt, completely covers the ground, instead of grass. However, unlike the Biomes-O-Plenty mod's volcanoes, there are some areas where grass still grows. Tilling this soil appears to have a beneficial effect on farming... Plateau Huge, flat expanses of land that rise up extremely sharply towards the sky, piercing the clouds. A subvariety called "Roof of the World" goes so high, that there are only 56 blocks left to build things! Whoa! Caldera An ancient Volcano biome that has imploded, creating a huge gash in the terrain that is filled with life. It's still a dangerous place, because not only is it a FREAKING ''CRATER '', but there's also quite a bit of lava still exposed on the surface. Not many trees grow here, and any that do are of the coniferous variety, so wood is a trouble here. Sand Sea The new name for the vanilla desert. This is to avoid confusion with the BtF Desert, below. Desert An almost inhospitable land of sand and gravel. Mostly gravel. However, there are massive structures of hardened clay, stone, sandstone, and granite. Cactus apppears on the sand, but no plants dare grow on the gravel, for unknown reasons. Only the hardy conifers grow here. Even then, you have to deal with the task of reaching them, as they only grow on top of the rockpiles. Tundra A cool place made mostly of water. A lot of the grass here grows a dull brown, and water covers most of the ground. Wolves inhabit this area. It mostly rains, but sometimes, it snows. Ender At last, the Ender gets its true name! Notch, why were you too lazy to change the name from "Sky"? :S Sky Just about anything above the cloud layer that is not occupied by a Plateau is this. It's a barren area with nothing but air as far as the eye can see. There is a very rare chance for a floating island to spawn here, If your seed is fortunate enough to spawn you right on top of an island, you can do a mini-version of the Skyblock Survival Challenge. >w< Subterranean Anywhere that is underground and NOT in the Nether is here. But, where is underground? Well, if you can't encounter grass for at least ten metres,and there is no water source block ten metres above you, you are underground. Ocean The ocean has received a revamp in this mod. It can now be broken down into four parts: Surface, Twilight Zone, Dark Zone, and Abyss. The Surface is essentially the first 10 layers of any ordinary ocean. It's essentially the vanilla ocean, except herring, sharks, dolphins, and marlin will show up in this layer, in addition to squid. The Twilight Zone is the next 20 layers of an ocean. It has viperfish, squid, anglerfish, and oarfish. The Abyss is the part of the ocean that is directly contacting the floor. Anglerfish, gulper eels, and chimera can be found here, in addition to something far more terrifying... Coral Reef This biome is often associated with oceans, being in the place where the beaches meat the oceans. The reefs are home to many forms of sea life, including sharks, squid, octopus, sea anemones, pufferfish, reef fish, crabs, flatfish, and lots and, of course, coral. There are also large boulders of prismarine lying around, too. Kelp Forest This is like a forest, but it's full of seaweed. You can cook seaweed in the oven to make kanten. Kelp Forests are home to squid, pufferfish, reef fish, octopus, sea anemones, sea urchins, crabs, and lots of seaweed. Kelp Forests are also between the ocean and the beach. Kelp Forests are quite common around islands, too. Islands These pop up all the time around the ocean. If you find one, you will see areas with lots of grass, lots of palm trees, and the occasional medullosan. Flycatchers, seagulls, monkeys, and slimes will show up here, along with something ancient... Mobs This mod adds in a few new mobs, too. Ornamental These mobs will not attack you, but they do not actually have any purpose for being in the mod other than for making everything look nice. Herring These are mobs that spawn in the ocean's surface layer. They're little fish that just swim around in big groups. Kinda cute. They only have 1 HP. If you kill them, you get a raw fish. It is possible to obtain a live one for use in ornamental ponds through the use of a net. Salmon Similar to the herring, but they like to live in rivers. Pretty much the same as herring, but they drop salmon. You can use them in ponds. Reef Fish These fish live in the shallow parts of the ocean, where the Kelp Forests and Coral Reefs appear. Same as herring, but drop clownfish. Ornamental ponds, however, typically require conditions far to specific for you to replicate in order to support reef fish, so you can't catch them. Pufferfish Pufferfish are fish that live in the same places as reef fish. Like reef fish, you cannot catch them. Sea Urchins Sea urchins live in Kelp Forests, where they eat the seaweed. These are somewhat pesky, as people may try to build seaweed farms to make kanten. Squid love to eat sea urchins, though, so if you have those on hand, you should put them in your kelp farms. Koi These fish live in naturally-generated ponds and rivers all over the world. They just look pretty, and are intended for ornamental ponds. Koi can be captured by players using nets. More will be added later. Conclusions So, that's it for this mod. :P Category:Mods Category:Blocks Category:Biomes